You Made Me Love You
by Gracielinn
Summary: "Later when she allowed herself to think back to that magical night in 1941 Hollywood, Lucy would marvel at how exquisitely perfect her song selection, chosen in a moment of sheer panic, was..." Lucy POV, fill-in-the-blank, slightly AU story for "Hollywoodland."
1. Chapter 1

You Made Me Love You

" _You made me love you–I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna do it..."_

Later when she allowed herself to think back to that magical night in 1941 Hollywood, Lucy would marvel at how exquisitely perfect her song selection, chosen in a moment of sheer panic, was. After Barney Balaban had taken her by the hand and unceremoniously thrust her in front of the piano at William Randolph Hearst's mansion, demanding that she sing for the large group of bored, wealthy people, Lucy had instantly froze up. Not only was she terrified of blowing their cover ( _Logan and Preston, a new musical duo, my ass-thanks Rufus_ ), but it had been close to fifteen years since she had done more than sing along to the radio in her car, what with nearly drowning when she was twenty and shortly afterwards abandoning her naive dreams of being a musician.

" _You made me happy sometimes, you made me glad...but there were times, dear, you made me feel so bad..."_

And damn the man, Wyatt had been absolutely no help at all. Even as Lucy protested and clung desperately to his warm hand, he was urging her to go, telling her that she _had_ to sing because _he_ would definitely give them away. And then he sealed the deal by whispering fervently against her cheek, " _I know you can do this_." Dammit, she was so weak where he was concerned–would she ever be able to deny him anything? She could feel his anxious gaze on her as she hesitantly threaded her way through the crowd and stepped up beside the beautiful piano. Smiling nervously and praying she wouldn't throw up, Lucy tried to buy herself a few meager seconds by picking up a glass of champagne and taking a sip while the man at the piano looked up at her expectantly.

So many thoughts were racing around her mind, it was a wonder, a true miracle (if you will) that her frantic brain picked this particular song. A huge Judy Garland fan, it was actually one of Lucy's favorites from the WWII era, and somehow the title tripped off her tongue, and the accompanist nodded agreeably and began to play the opening bars. It was a less than inspiring start; and actually would have been a kindness to say her first few notes were merely awful, but somehow, Lucy dug deep, pulled herself together, and finding her pitch, tentatively tried again, closer really to speaking the lyrics than actual singing at first.

" _You made me love you–and all the time you knew it, I guess you always knew it..."_

Raising her gaze, she found Wyatt, impressive in his pilfered tux, staring at her intently from the doorway, silently willing her to perform well. What was he gesturing? Oh, he was urging her to smile, and focusing on him, Lucy felt her nerves ease some as she began to relax, and soon all the rest melted away. The ornately-furnished room, the suddenly hushed crowd of Hollywood elite, even their mission. All of it disappeared as Lucy concentrated on his azure eyes, and thankfully, there it was, that connection they always shared, almost from the very beginning, and her fear and doubts drifted away.

Turning back to the accompanist, Lucy instructed confidently, "Hit it, buster," and like magic, the words just flowed out of her. Feeling emboldened, she began to get into it, smiling and winking, even growling a few words here and there, playing up to her now-attentive audience. ( _Good Lord, did she just pull Barney Balaban to her and rub his balding head?_ ) A long-forgotten joy filled her heart as her voice rang true around the room's high ceilings. My goodness, how could she have forgotten this incredible feeling?

" _You made me sigh for, I didn't wanna tell you, I didn't wanna tell you..."_

And wasn't that a true statement if she'd ever heard one? Lucy had known for a long time, months now, how she felt about Wyatt. Sadly, it seemed she was incapable of summoning a defense against falling in love with him, no matter how much she'd fought it or told herself it was a bad idea. _"The heart wants what the heart wants,"_ she thought wryly, and unfortunately, hers had been very firmly snared early on by a handsome, brooding soldier, who had (to her chagrin) dead wife issues.

Embarrassed to admit it, she had probably started falling for Wyatt Logan the second she had met him when he'd opened those piercing blue eyes and smirked at her. He had annoyed (and intrigued) her almost from the start-arrogant, stubborn, brave, gorgeous, strong. Yeah, her silly little heart hadn't stood a chance, and eventually, Lucy learned to suppress the fierce emotions he stirred within her ( _most of the time_ ).

During the all-too-brief performance, her eyes returned again and again to Wyatt, drawing strength and comfort from his steady gaze, one dark brow raised in surprise, and the slow smile of admiration he wore. She could do this, Lucy realized, she could do anything when Wyatt Logan looked at her that way. She had depended on this man for months now, her one true constant in a reality that seemed to change and reshape itself on a near daily basis.

" _I want some love that's true, yes I do, 'deed I do, you know I do..."_

Strange, how the words of a simple song could betray her innermost feelings. Hell, yes, Lucy Preston wanted true love. But not with just anyone, no indeed. It was clear that it was with Master Sergeant Logan or no one. The more time she spent with Wyatt, the stronger her attachment to him had grown, until she worried it was the worst-kept secret _ever_. Naturally, Lucy had hidden these feelings as best she could, kept them to herself, too beset by her own insecurities to take a leap of faith and risk heartbreak. After all, what if Wyatt didn't return her feelings or even worse, did feel something for her but just wasn't able to move past the loss of Jessica? No, far better to suffer privately and somehow learn to deal with it.

" _Give me, give me, give me what I cry for...you know you got the brand of kisses that I'd die for..."_

Kisses, oh, yes please. His kisses. The only kisses Lucy Preston had any desire for, now and forever, it seemed. Much to her secret disappointment, their surprisingly intense kiss in front of Bonnie and Clyde in 1934 had never again been repeated, although they had come close recently. The day the boys brought Lucy home and she had broken down in front of Wyatt, he'd immediately tried to comfort her. His steadfast words ( _"you haven't lost me"_ ) had filled her with sudden hope. Lucy had impulsively caressed his stubbled cheek and turned his face towards her, so close she could feel his breath against her lips, but they were interrupted before Wyatt's mouth touched hers ( _excellent t_ _iming, Jiya_ ).

And then, a couple days ago during the jump to 1955, the two of them had been forced to hide in the back of Wendell's racer. Curled up against each other, Lucy was struggling to contain her claustrophobia when Wyatt's solid weight had settled protectively over her, and acting on pure instinct, she lifted her face to his. Just as his warm lips descended on hers, Wendell had popped open the trunk ( _dammit_ ). Busted, and she couldn't even feel embarrassed at getting caught, her frustration was so great. But something was bound to happen soon. Lucy could feel the usual tension between them grow steadily every day.

And now, here they were in 1941, dressed to the nines, mingling with the rich and famous. Her song was nearly finished, the music slowed, the notes growing softer now and more delicate, and in front of a roomful of elegant strangers, she searched her soul and found the courage to tell Wyatt how she felt, albeit in a song written eighty some years ago. Lucy's heart beat painfully in her chest at her daring, but unable to deny the truth any longer, she took a chance and quietly, longingly sang the final words across the room to him. As the notes faded gracefully from her lips, she mentally held her breath as stunned comprehension gradually dawned on Wyatt's face. Lucy knew from the way his blue eyes widened in surprise that he understood– _message received, Ma'am_ -and then his lips began to curl up on one side, slightly reminiscent of the first time she'd laid eyes on him.

" _You know you made me love you..."_

Thrilling as the enthusiastic applause was to Lucy's ears, her reward was the obvious pride shining from Wyatt's eyes as he quickly made his way through the crowd, never taking his gaze from her before gallantly helping her from the raised platform. His hand possessively clasped Lucy's before tucking her against his side as they slowly navigated her admiring audience. Eventually, they reached the staircase where Rufus was waiting with a somber expression on his face that brightened when he saw them.

"Well, if it isn't Logan and Preston," he teased, snickering when Wyatt rolled his eyes. "So, did you have to sing?" glancing between Lucy and Wyatt.

After the success of her impromptu performance (and the fact that Wyatt's arm was still wrapped securely around her waist), a flushed Lucy was practically giddy. "Rufus! You missed it. Wyatt made me sing by myself, but I think I did alright. The audience seemed to like it."

She blushed with pleasure when Wyatt proudly assured Rufus that Lucy had been better than alright–she'd been amazing. Congratulating Lucy and directing a sly, knowing grin at Wyatt, he observed, "It's a shame I missed this little performance because, oh, wait, I was just a bit busy spying on the Rittenhouse sleeper agent."

All business now, Wyatt frowned, "Were you able to find out anything about his plans?" And it was back to the mission as Rufus filled them in on their way out of the Hearst mansion. Fortunately, they had barely started to walk down the long curving drive when an elegant roadster stopped in front of them. The car door opened to reveal Hedy and a man she introduced as her inventing partner, George. When pressed, the trio confessed their lack of accommodations for the night, and she graciously insisted they stay with her. Rufus climbed in the front seat beside the driver, while Lucy and Wyatt settled in the back across from Hedy and George.

During the short ride, Lucy was excruciating aware of Wyatt's arm slung casually around her shoulders and the press of his muscular thigh against hers. She never wanted this wonderful night to end, but all too soon, the car was pulling through the tall front gates to Hedy's elegant home. Within minutes of arriving, the actress and her partner had invited an eager Rufus to tour her room of inventions, leaving Wyatt and Lucy alone for the first time in days. Nervously sipping her drink, Lucy felt as if she were being swept along on a relentless wave of emotions. The atmosphere between them felt super charged, the building tension leaving her practically breathless. She wondered if maybe their night was just beginning after all, because something had to give and soon...

 _A/N #1: This is just a little something that popped into my head today, and would not let go of me, even though I was in the middle of writing a spec fic for episode four, so here we are. Just like Lucy in this story, I am also a big fan of Judy Garland, and loved that this particular song of hers was used in this amazing episode (well, except for that ending) as a way for Lucy to reveal her feelings for Wyatt. It seems very appropriate (to me) for her to tell him, 'you made me love you, I didn't wanna do it.' There will be one more chapter, picking up with the delightful pool scene :) Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows-you guys are the best!_

 _A/N #2: Almost forgot! I'm pleased and excited to announce a neat little milestone: this is my 25th story for the Timeless fandom..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The clicking of Hedy's heels on the tile floor intermingled with Rufus' excited chatter gradually faded away, leaving little but the random snapping and popping from the glowing fireplace to fill the newly hushed stillness of the room. Except for the fierce pounding of her heart (thankfully, Wyatt gave no sign he could hear _that_ ), Lucy was silent, alternating between carefully sipping her drink and stealing bashful peeks at him.

 _Lovebirds_. Hmmm. An old-fashioned word, to be sure, and definitely one suited to the era they were running around in. Yet, she, and no doubt Wyatt-judging from the bemused expression on his face when he repeated the word-knew instantly what their hostess was implying. Seriously, it seemed their acting skills were distinctly lacking this mission, considering the team had spent only a handful of hours with the actress today, and Hedy appeared to have had little trouble arriving at _that_ conclusion about the two of them.

" _You made me love you, I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna do it..."_

So here they were. Alone for the first time since Lucy _might_ have (okay, _probably_ ) revealed some of her feelings during her little performance at the Hearst mansion. (Sure, she could tell herself that she'd been caught up in the moment, but surprisingly, deep down, after all these months of denying her emotions, it was actually something of a relief.) She and Wyatt continued to stroll aimlessly around the large, yet cozy room, pretending to admire the furnishings, both apparently too distracted to sit and relax.

After spending a few minutes wandering in and out of each other's orbits, Lucy sighed inwardly–this was ridiculous–she was tired and her "borrowed" high-heeled sandals were killing her feet. Just then, setting his glass on a table, Wyatt took off his jacket, undid his bow tie, and removing the cuff links first, deftly rolled up his shirt sleeves. _Oh my._ As drop-dead attractive as he'd looked in a tuxedo, Lucy's mouth went dry at his appearance now. (Rumpled, casual Wyatt was _sexy_ as hell.) Luckily, before she could start drooling and make a complete fool of herself, Lucy's left foot began to cramp, and she decided enough was enough. These damn uncomfortable heels were coming off, even though this magnificent dress was clearly tailored for someone probably a good half foot taller than her own less-than-statuesque 5' 4".

Leaving his tie to lie loosely under his collar, Wyatt draped his jacket over the back of the divan and turned around just in time to catch Lucy securely under the elbow when she tried to balance on one leg like a flamingo to slip off a sandal and true to form, nearly pitched forward on her face. "Whoa, there, Lucy, hang on, let me help," he teased. Embarrassed, but too grateful to refuse his offer, she clutched his well-muscled arm firmly and hastily slid the offending piece of footwear off before switching to the other foot. At the audible sigh that escaped when at last her bare feet were flat on the floor, Wyatt grinned and with a twinkle in his dark blue eyes, observed, "You seem mighty relieved there, Lucy, to be shed of those pretty shoes."

"Sure, if by pretty shoes, you mean torture devices," she retorted, closing her eyes and wiggling her suddenly-free toes in delight. When Lucy opened her eyes, she was startled to see that Wyatt hadn't moved away, was in fact still standing closely to her, firmly grasping her elbow, and watching her with an indecipherable look on his face. Blushing at his prolonged nearness, she stammered nervously, "Um, thanks–is it a little warm in here?" Ever the gentleman, Wyatt dropped his hand and stepped away obligingly while she bent down to pick up the sandals, privately cursing her clumsiness.

" _You made me love you, and all the time you knew it, I guess you always knew it..."_

Just then, as they turned towards the large patio doors, Hedy's butler slipped unobtrusively into the room, and coming up beside Wyatt, leaned in to murmur something in his ear. As she watched curiously, Wyatt stiffened slightly before quietly thanking the man. At her quizzical expression, he shrugged and handing Lucy her glass, gestured to the doors, "Shall we?" and they slowly walked down the steps into the pool area. The slight evening breeze shimmered gently across the sparkling water, and she welcomed the refreshing coolness on her warm cheeks.

Coming to a halt in front of the softly-lit pool, Wyatt wondered aloud how long Hedy and George had been together, and while she was explaining the nature of the co-inventors' rather complicated relationship, Lucy realized with a pang that the two of them might well be in a similar situation. Considering the way he paused mid sip, she thought perhaps that had occurred to him as well, though he merely replied, "Bad timing."

Hastily steering their conversation in a different direction, Lucy made a whimsical observation about George's stature and Hedy's preference for taller men, and chuckled when Wyatt winced, and murmured, "Ouch, poor guy never had a shot." And when he remarked that some men find a beautiful woman with brains intimidating, she naturally assumed he was referring to the actress. Staring across the pool, Wyatt said casually, "I wasn't talking about Hedy," before turning to gaze intently at her.

She was immediately baffled at the notion that he was referring to _her_ , yet who else? Lucy frowned a little before asking in a faintly incredulous tone, "You find _me_ intimidating?" and then the bottom of her stomach fell to her bare feet when Wyatt's brows drew together and he answered, "Oh, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you," leaving her feeling mortified for several interminable seconds before grinning mischievously and informing her that what he _meant_ was she was "not hideous."

" _You made me happy sometimes, you made me glad..."_

Not sure where he was going with this, Lucy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at the warm, teasing expression on Wyatt's face. My goodness, who was this guy, and what had he done with _her_ Wyatt Logan? When she continued to sputter good-naturedly, he shook his head and cut her off with, "You know you're beautiful, alright?" Her breath caught almost painfully at his matter-of-fact assumption ( _Did he just call me beautiful?_ ) and she prayed her mouth wasn't hanging open in shock.

Scrambling for a coherent response, Lucy managed, "I don't really think of myself that way," and when he frowned slightly, she added, "I guess I've always seen myself as more of a nerd."

At his openly skeptical, "I doubt that," Lucy countered that she'd actually skipped her senior prom to attend a speech and debate tournament–and regretted nothing. ( _Wow, that didn't sound defensive at all._ )

Without missing a beat, Wyatt smiled and agreed, "That's pretty nerdy," and they grinned companionably at each other before Lucy affectionately bumped his shoulder with hers.

Pleased at the appearance of this playful, _flirty_ side of him she experienced so rarely, Lucy returned the favor and declared, "I bet you were popular in school–had all the girls lined up around the block–just all 'hey, ladies'," and snickered before Wyatt shook his head indifferently.

And her amusement immediately dissipated when he quietly shared that he'd been barred from his senior prom after getting caught drinking on campus, shyly admitting, "I was kind of lost back then." She nodded sympathetically. Recognizing long ago his innate reserve around anyone he wasn't close to, it was clear to her from the rare scraps of Wyatt's life before he left Texas and entered the service that he had inadvertently revealed over the past year, he had come from a decidedly rough background. Lucy very much admired the fact that through sheer force of will, Wyatt Logan had remade himself into one of the finest individuals she'd ever known, another intriguing facet to this man she'd fallen so deeply in love with.

" _I want some love that's true, yes I do, 'deed I do, you know I do..."_

Lucy's heart was already so full of love that when he looked at her and gravely confided, "You saved my life, you know," so fearful of giving away everything she was feeling, she tried to protect herself from the raw sincerity in his voice by joking, "Which time? The Alamo? Watergate? I'm losing count."

Turning slightly and shooting Lucy a dimpled grin, he lightly scolded, "Oh my God, that is not what I meant," and when she only stared up at him mutely, asked rhetorically, "You know why I took this assignment? 'Cause it was dangerous," and elaborated further, "After Jessica died, I just sort of...just stopped caring. But not any more," and fully facing her, Wyatt never took his eyes from Lucy as he waited patiently for her response.

" _You made me sigh for, I didn't wanna tell you, I didn't wanna tell you..."_

Stunned at his heartfelt confession, Lucy looked away from his intent gaze, frantically considering her next words. A long moment later, she reached a decision, and mentally jumped off the cliff ( _This is it, Lucy, no more hiding, no more living in denial, no taking it back now_ ). Inhaling deeply, she turned and looking into his dark blue eyes, answered with the honesty he deserved, "When I was with my mother, I thought you were dead–and I felt the same way."

Despite her natural apprehension, Lucy sensed her expression must have betrayed everything she was feeling when Wyatt inched even closer and murmured, "And now?" before cupping her cheek tenderly and leaning in, pressed a soft kiss on her mouth. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut, her lips parting instinctively while her soul rejoiced. _Finally_. No more interruptions, and amazingly, all it took was jumping back in time to 1941. Even as Wyatt's warm lips moved possessively over hers, the tiny part of her mind still thinking clearly acknowledged that it was somehow fitting that this very moment was happening in another time, a past long gone-yet it felt new and exciting and blessedly all theirs.

" _Give me, give me, give me what I cry for, you know you've got the brand of kisses that I'd die for..."_

She was delightfully lightheaded when he drew back with a small pleased smile, and asked, "Do you trust me?" Too breathless to speak, Lucy hesitantly returned his smile. "Remember right before we came outside when Hedy's butler gave me a message?" At her slight nod, Wyatt explained, "He informed me that they had prepared one of the guesthouses for us. _One._ For _both_ of us," and he paused meaningfully to let that sink in, gazing at her solemnly.

Lucy nearly stopped breathing altogether at the earnest, faintly nervous expression on his face. Was Wyatt saying what she thought he was saying? That he was ready and willing to take such an important step in their relationship, one still so new she wasn't quite sure exactly what they were to each other? Right here, right now? During their mission? Lucy was not, and never had been, a 'one-night stand' type of woman, and that wasn't about to change any time soon, not even for this man that she loved with all her heart. Anxious for reassurance, she caressed his stubbled cheek and asked tremulously, "Are you sure?" desperately searching Wyatt's face for even the smallest trace of his true feelings.

Sighing at her touch, Wyatt turned and kissed the palm of her hand before answering. "I've never been more sure of anything, ever. If you'll have me, I want this...want _you_ , Lucy Preston, so much that I ache with it. Not even counting those hellish six weeks we were apart, you and I have come so close to losing each other too many times, carelessly risking our future, our happiness with each other, over and over. I want to move forward, to explore any and all possibilities with you, but only if you feel the same way."

His blue eyes were shining with a sweet hopefulness as she struggled to comprehend that this was really happening. _Was he kidding her_? Maybe she was a better actress than she gave herself credit for, she mused dazedly, if he even had to ask. Lucy was pleased and touched that apparently Wyatt had given the idea of them some serious thought.

Reaching up and throwing her arms around his neck, she touched her lips to his cheek and whispered, "Yes, a million times, yes, of course I feel the same way," and squeaked when Wyatt effortlessly lifted Lucy off her feet and held her tightly against his chest and began kissing her until she was dizzy.

" _You know you made me love you..."_

Flattered by his obvious relief, "Thank God, because I really didn't want to sleep with Rufus–he snores like a freight train, you know," Lucy began to laugh, unable to contain her happiness, especially when Wyatt grinned and suggested they retire for the evening. Holding on to his arm to balance herself, Lucy quickly slipped the sandals back on before Wyatt took her hand and led her to the secluded guest house just on the other side of the pool and the night she'd been dreaming of for so long...

 _A/N: I have to be honest here, Timeless friends, as much as I loved what we did get to see in this episode, I personally felt sort of cheated by the super quick jump in time (HA) from them standing beside the pool to walking into the guest house. Sure, it was amazing to see Lucy and Wyatt being more open and honest with each other than they'd ever been before, but I'm greedy and wanted more, lol. So I guess this chapter in particular is a wee bit of canon mixed in with A LOT of wish fulfillment. And yes, I had originally intended for this to be two parts, but since I kind of got carried away with filling out the pool scene, the sexy times will be in the next (hopefully, final) chapter. Thanks as always for your support–it really means so much to me :))_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _A/N #1: I apologize for the delay in updating this story. At the time I started writing You Made Me Love You (WAY back in March 2018), I was really conflicted after "Hollywoodland" aired-beyond thrilled Lucy and Wyatt finally had their first sexy times, yet nearly gutted by the last two minutes after Wyatt receives a text from the not-so-dead-after-all Jessica Logan (to this day, I cannot bear to re-watch that ending). I just didn't have the heart then to do justice to the story (ended up writing several ANGSTY stories instead before starting on the 39-chapter Guarding My Heart) and so it got put it on the back burner...until I was inspired to finally give it a try following a fun discussion of the episode on Twitter recently. Sincere thanks to everyone for your incredible patience :))_

The soft snick of Wyatt closing the door behind them seemed abnormally loud to Lucy, standing motionless at the foot of the luxurious, inviting bed near the fireplace after preceding him into the secluded guesthouse. The leaping, crackling flames cast a warm, inviting glow around the elegant room-not that she was paying much attention to their surroundings, what with the excited butterflies flitting around her stomach. Hope and desire warred fiercely with a few lingering insecurities as Lucy fought to subdue the erratic pounding of her heart.

 _Was this really happening_? The intimate conversation shared moments ago beside Hedy's pool (happily followed by several mind-blowing kisses) had taken Lucy completely by surprise, and even more importantly, revealed Wyatt's feelings for her were much stronger than she'd dared hope for. _Could he possibly be falling in love with her?_ she wondered wistfully-because loving Wyatt and being loved by him in return was truly her heart's desire. Were they about to erase the invisible, and up to now, daunting line between friends and teammates to lovers... _and possibly something more_?

Despite her feelings for Wyatt, rarely during those terrible weeks spent as a Rittenhouse captive had she allowed herself to deliberately dream of being with him. Remembering the smiles and embraces they shared, the breathtaking kiss in front of Bonnie and Clyde, or even his tentative, yet sweetly encouraging promise of _possibilities_ only a short while before she was taken hostage by her own duplicitous mother turned out to be more painful at times than soothing.

From the moment unknown hours later a groggy, frightened Lucy opened her eyes with his name on her lips, she yearned for Wyatt desperately, much to her mother's transparent displeasure. According to Carol Preston, her daughter was practically Rittenhouse royalty, and she needed to understand that a ' _white trash nobody from Texas'_ (her mother's exact words) would never in this lifetime be good enough for a young woman with Lucy's breeding and bloodlines, not to mention her highly-coveted Rittenhouse heritage.

Eventually the bitter reality of her increasingly hopeless situation (helped in no small part by the devastating news–delivered almost gleefully by her mother–that Mason Industries and everyone in it was gone) forced her to accept the heartbreaking truth the only man she would ever love had been violently torn from her forever.

Day after endless day, even as a shell-shocked Lucy pretended to dutifully accept her 'place of honor' in the Rittenhouse hierarchy, she still secretly grieved for those loved and lost, until finally, her usually resilient spirit deserted Lucy completely, setting into motion a drastic plan to destroy the mothership when the opportunity arose, even if it meant sacrificing her own life because she simply didn't have any interest in living in a world without Wyatt Logan in it.

What a relentlessly dark time it had been until, thank God she'd been allowed to accompany her mother and an increasingly suspicious Emma to 1918, where fortunately, Wyatt and Rufus had found her...

" _You made me want you and all the time you knew it..."_

Without warning, her spiraling thoughts were interrupted when she sensed his solid presence behind her. She inhaled sharply, helpless to contain a faint shiver as Wyatt's calloused hand gently closed around her upper arm and leisurely turned her to face him–azure eyes focused so intently on Lucy, it felt like he could see into her very soul. Frozen in place by his solemn gaze, pulse racing wildly, she stared at Wyatt mutely while he took first one step, then another, drawing her close enough to feel the comforting warmth of his body against her chest. Sturdy hands reached for her confidently, grasping Lucy's narrow shoulders before he leaned forward to tenderly capture her trembling lips in a soft kiss.

Eyes fluttering shut, Lucy relaxed slightly and willingly yielded to his firm mouth effortlessly taking possession of hers. Every experience she'd shared with Wyatt, starting with the night at Mason Industries they first met, had led them to _this_ moment in _this_ magical place and a past not their own-and nothing else mattered as the whole world swiftly narrowed to just the two of them.

Blindly caressing Wyatt's stubbled jaw with a shaking hand, she greedily pressed herself tightly against his muscular body, lips parting eagerly under his demanding mouth. Lucy whimpered softly, her passion-clouded senses filled with his familiar masculine scent and a faint taste of whiskey when Wyatt's tongue teased along the curve of her lower lip as his lips moved possessively over hers again and again.

" _...gimme, gimme what I cry for...you've got the brand of kisses that I'd die for..."_

 _Dear God, why did we wait so long to do this again?_ Their second kiss was much more intense and even hotter than the first one in 1934. When the eventual need to breathe became too urgent to ignore, she abruptly tore her mouth from his, panting lightly while they stared at each other in shock, one corner of Wyatt's mouth curving faintly as he exhaled quietly. "Are we really going to do this?" she whispered hesitantly, privately damning herself for apparently needing one last little bit of reassurance from him.

His openly hungry gaze swept over Lucy before settling on her face. "Well, sweetheart, that's your call. You should know that I've never wanted a woman as much as I want you right now–and have for a lot longer than you might have guessed. But spending this night we've been given in each other's arms will only happen if you want it to...your decision, Lucy," waiting patiently for her to choose how this evening would play out.

In that moment, Lucy was beset by so many emotions at Wyatt's words–desire, doubt, happiness, and most of all, hope–she was nearly dizzy. "It's like that for me, too, and has been for a long time now. You make me feel things I've never felt for any man before." In response to her shy confession, a slow smile grew on his beloved face, and just like that, the last of her misgivings melted away at the clear desire ( _and maybe a little something more_ , her hopeful heart whispered) blazing from those dark blue eyes.

Observing Wyatt holding himself perfectly still in her arms, seemingly content to let _her_ take the lead in this next momentous step of their inevitable relationship, the last piece of the puzzle slid into place. A welcome calmness swept over her as she accepted completely the time for self-doubt and uncertainty when it came to Wyatt Logan and their future was behind them. Thoroughly tired of hiding and denying her love for this man, Lucy wanted this, wanted _him_ , with every fiber of her being.

Without hesitation, she wordlessly flung herself at Wyatt, savoring the hard press of his strong body when he instantly tugged her slender frame firmly against him and recaptured her lips. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he reached under Lucy's thick hair to gently cup her neck, effectively holding her in place against him. In the borrowed heels, she was nearly as tall as Wyatt, and her overwrought senses trembled at how perfectly their bodies aligned. Every inch of Lucy ached to feel his bare, warm skin against hers. _We are definitely wearing too many clothes,_ she decided, resolving to fix that pesky little problem as soon as possible.

" _...you made me happy sometimes, you made me glad..."_

Reluctantly drawing away from Wyatt and those languid, dangerous kisses, Lucy was gratified by his softly-growled complaint, especially when it was followed almost immediately by a smoldering half smirk–the dimpled one that always made her heart beat faster. Narrowing her eyes in warning, she playfully ordered, "Shh, ladies first..."

To Lucy's surprise, her reckless hothead merely quirked a dark brow and murmured agreeably, "Yes, Ma'am," never once taking his eyes off her. Emboldened by Wyatt's unexpected acquiescence, her hands eagerly moved to his broad shoulders and the suspenders he wore, awkwardly pushing them down to hang loosely at his trim waist. Silently cursing her clumsy fingers, Lucy's cheeks warmed as she struggled to unbutton the annoyingly uncooperative tux shirt, all the while aware of the amused gleam in Wyatt's deep blue eyes as he attentively watched her efforts.

"Can I help you with something there, Lucy?" he asked politely, with a knowing expression when she merely scowled her frustration. _I am about three seconds from ripping this shirt right off him_ , Lucy thought... _which is certainly not the worst idea in the world._ Completely engrossed in her task, she failed to notice Wyatt's clever hands working the zipper at the back of her neck until he skillfully slipped the beautiful dress she was wearing down her arms in a matter of seconds. _Evidently, the man's patience had fortunately reached its limits_...

Lucy's startled protest was thoroughly silenced by a scorching kiss that moved from her lips to the delicate skin behind her ear to one of her now bare shoulders. Shuddering at the heated, masterful touch of his mouth, her hands stilled against the front of his shirt as the heavy satin puddled around her feet, leaving her clad in a thin, silky chemise that clung to her body.

" _...I want some love that's true, yes, I do, 'deed I do, you know I do..."_

Wyatt's eyes glowed in appreciation at her exposed skin, boosting Lucy's self confidence tremendously. Lovingly stroking a finger along her flushed cheek, he husked, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Lucy Preston," before sweeping her into his arms and carefully lowering Lucy to the bed. Leaning over her, he breathed, "Don't move," against her lips as he ran his hands down her bare legs to deftly slip off the sandals and drop them on the floor.

Shivering at his touch, she lay back against the plump pillows and watched with feminine appreciation when Wyatt stood and made impressively short work of the stubborn shirt buttons before shedding his white tee shirt and reaching for the waistband of his black tux pants. Those irresistible dimples flashed once more when Lucy shook her head ruefully and teased breathlessly, "Easy, Master Sergeant, no one likes a show off."

Despite enjoying his little strip tease immensely, it took every bit of patience she could summon to lie quietly while Wyatt quickly shed the rest of his clothes. _Oh, the plans she had for that powerful, gorgeous body._ Biting her lower lip in anticipation, Lucy's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest by the time Wyatt knelt at the foot of the bed. When he hesitated for the briefest of seconds, she opened her arms and whispered tremulously, "Please, Wyatt, I want you." That was all the encouragement he needed ( _thank goodness_ ).

Lowering his body over hers, Lucy sighed happily when he settled easily between her legs, pushing the satiny chemise further up her thighs even as he nipped sharply at her delicate collarbone. Hissing in pleasure, she wrapped a possessive hand around the back of his neck and drew Wyatt's warm lips to hers. Breaking away several long, delicious seconds later, chest heaving, she looked into his eyes and confided shyly, "Um, I think we're okay. I've been on the pill for a while now."

Wyatt grinned appreciatively at her common sense. "Sweetheart, we are definitely more than okay, and I'm gonna prove it to you." And her teammate, her friend _–and now her lover–_ was indeed a man of his word, as he convincingly demonstrated several times over the waning hours of the night. Helpless to control the fevered responses Wyatt coaxed from her body with his tender, skillful touch, especially when he whispered in her ear, "Tell me what you like," Lucy trembled and writhed beneath him until they were both consumed by a fierce desire that swept them over the edge...

" _You made me love you, I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna do it..."_

 _A/N #2: Whoa! Is it warm in here, or just me? I guess this is what happens when all that love and desire Lucy and Wyatt feel for each other builds and builds until the dam finally breaks, lol. I know this new chapter is rather short (sorry), but I wanted to go into a little more detail with their first morning after and decided to save it for another chapter (probably the last one). Thanks again to all of you who are still following this story. Your favorites, follows and reviews mean so much to me :))_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _A/N #1: As much as I adore Hollywoodland (well, except for the excruciating Wyatt and Jessica reunion during the last couple minutes–ugh), I do have one tiny (continuity) complaint about the episode. While my heart was thrilled to see a bare-chested Wyatt in bed with Lucy (yes, please!), my brain was disappointed to notice the shrapnel scars he'd suffered on his back during the explosion at MI had somehow mysteriously disappeared...I guess this chapter is me trying to kind of fix that omission..._

The barest wisps of early morning light were hesitantly filtering through the guesthouse windows when she opened her eyes. Blinking sleepily at the unfamiliar surroundings, a blissful smile gradually bloomed on Lucy's face as she registered where she was. _And exactly who she was sharing the extremely comfortable bed with._ The restful silence of the tastefully-decorated room was broken only by the soft snores of the man lying on his stomach beside her, a warm, possessive arm tethering her securely to him. Wyatt Logan...her best friend...the man she was in love with... _and now her lover..._

 _"You made me want you and all the time you knew it..."_

With his face turned towards her, half buried in the pillow and relaxed in sleep, Wyatt looked content, peaceful even. _Was that her doing?_ The thought pleased Lucy immensely. After enduring years of quietly grieving for his late wife, he deserved to find even a small measure of happiness in life, and she fervently hoped this new, intimate stage of their relationship would bring him that. Heaven knows _she_ was feeling pretty damn fine right now, thank you very much...

Lucy was certainly no virgin, but she'd _never_ experienced anything with another man like the last few hours with Wyatt. _Ever._ He could be such a reserved, private person at times, she honestly hadn't known what to expect. But Wyatt the lover was a revelation. By turns sweet and demanding and tender and funny, yet breathtakingly all male, he'd made her feel beautiful and desirable, and dare she even think it... _loved?_

 _"...you made me happy sometimes, you made me glad..."_

Her smile widened fondly at the thick chestnut hair falling messily across his forehead, making Wyatt appear younger somehow ( _and sexier-if that was even possible_ ). In the midst of carefully rolling on her side towards him, Lucy inadvertently pulled the covers from the upper half of his body, gasping soundlessly when the pale light revealed several reddish, angry-looking scars marring the smooth skin of his toned lower back. _Oh, Wyatt, my poor love..._

She knew instantly when, where, and unfortunately _, how_ he'd acquired the ugly lacerations. After a devastated Lucy angrily confronted her mother, a coolly arrogant Carol Preston would neither confirm or deny Rittenhouse involvement in the fiery explosion that destroyed Mason Industries the day she was taken captive, but there was no doubt in her mind whatsoever exactly _who_ ordered the violent attack on the facility that claimed the lives of 22 innocent people. Silently staring at Wyatt's damaged back, a smothering wave of guilt swept over Lucy, an unwelcome reminder that a part of her would always blame herself for the tragedy.

Not long after Lucy arrived at the bunker, she and Jiya were alone in their small room one evening when the younger woman shared the circumstances of Wyatt's injury. According to Jiya, Wyatt and Rufus had already changed into '70's costumes and were waiting inside the lifeboat for Lucy to return from her errand when the massive bomb had gone off. True to form, her brave, reckless soldier had saved their friend's life by instinctively throwing himself over the pilot and taking the brunt of the blast that severely disabled the time machine, suffering deep shrapnel wounds in the process...

 _Flashback_

Lying on her narrow cot listlessly staring up at the grimy, water-stained ceiling, Lucy sighed morosely. It had been nearly a week since the reunited team had arrived at the hidden abandoned underground bunker, and she could tell from his grim expression and the less-than-subtle looks Wyatt kept sending her, he was more than a little concerned. While she certainly felt bad about worrying him, despite her best efforts, Lucy just couldn't seem to shake the lingering feeling of hopelessness hanging over her.

Even though Agent Christopher and Homeland Security had successfully incarcerated more than 150 of their membership (including Benjamin Cahill, Lucy's biological father), for six interminable weeks, she'd personally witnessed how powerful Rittenhouse remained and how chillingly pervasive their secret influence on the lives of ordinary American citizens over the centuries had become. They'd all been so foolishly optimistic in the hours before Lucy was taken...but not any more, not after eventually figuring out her mother's devious "sleeper" agent agenda. _What chance did a handful of time-traveling 'rebels' have of taking this evil organization down?_

Without warning, the door opened and Jiya walked in. "Hey, girl," she greeted Lucy cheerfully. "Rufus and I are gonna make popcorn and watch a couple of Bond movies, including your personal favorite, _Weapon of Choice_. Why don't you come out and join us? If you do, I bet we could pry Wyatt out of his room, too."

She smiled and shook her head affectionately at the expectant look on the brunette's face. The funny, brilliant programmer had become a good friend to her, despite walking in on Wyatt and Lucy mere hours after the team's return from 1918 and inadvertently spoiling a highly-emotional moment between them. Head over heels in love with Rufus and happy to be with him no matter how frightening and dangerous their circumstances, Jiya continued to be an enthusiastic matchmaker for Lucy and Wyatt, determined her two friends were meant to be together- _if she had anything to do with it_.

Lucy's smile faded as Jiya's last sentence finally penetrated her consciousness. _Pry Wyatt out of his room? What?_ Preoccupied with her own despondent thoughts day after day, she kept to herself most of the time except for meals and hadn't realized Wyatt was apparently doing the same. Suddenly, she was bitterly ashamed at her selfishness. Along with Rufus, Wyatt had risked his life to rescue her, and while she'd admittedly yearned for him during her captivity, the tremendous guilt she carried deep inside about the bombing led Lucy to stubbornly rebuff any attempts on his part to spend time with her since their return.

Rolling over and sitting on the side of the cot to face her roommate, Lucy asked hesitantly, "Jiya? I know I've been kind of in my own little world since I got here, but does Wyatt stay in his room a lot?" Her heart sank at the thoughtful frown on her friend's face while Jiya seemed to consider how much of the truth she deserved to know. Suddenly, regardless of how difficult it would be, she desperately needed to hear all of it. Squaring her shoulders and steeling herself for the worst, Lucy prompted quietly, "Jiya? Please?"

Jiya regarded Lucy solemnly for a few seconds before carefully warning, "It might be easier to understand where this overly-protective attitude of Wyatt's is coming from if you knew a little more about the explosion at MI and what our lives were like during the six weeks you were missing." Lucy nodded her agreement.

Slim hands clenched tightly in her lap, Jiya took a deep breath. "A few minutes before the bomb went off, I was on the platform running some last-minute diagnostics. Connor and Agent Christopher were upstairs in his office talking-something about the special software they were using to track down members of Rittenhouse–when Rufus and Wyatt came down the steps rocking these polyester outfits like they were extras from Saturday Night Fever or something, I swear. They were both in such good moods, especially Wyatt, who just laughed when Rufus teased him about the _groovy_ gold chains around his neck. Like always, Rufus gave me a quick kiss before they climbed into the lifeboat to wait for you, and I decided to hit the ladies before you guys jumped. It's probably why I survived..."

Without warning, Jiya's dark eyes began to fill. Alarmed, Lucy jumped off the cot and put a supportive arm around the younger woman, who hastily swiped at her damp cheeks.

"Sorry to be so emotional," she began before Lucy interrupted, "Don't you dare apologize. A traumatic experience like the one you and the others experienced doesn't go away overnight–if at all," she admonished gently, her own eyes welling up. " _I'm_ the one who owes everyone in this bunker an apology because it was _my_ mother and Rittenhouse who caused the explosion, and I will never forget that." Now they were both sniffling and weeping.

Hugging Jiya tightly, after a long moment, Lucy drew a shuddering breath, and wiping her eyes, gave her a tremulous smile and said, "Guess those tears were a long time coming, huh? I know Rufus is probably wondering what we're doing in here, but I'd still really like you to tell me more, if you're up to it."

What seemed like an hour but was probably less than ten minutes passed before a loud knock abruptly sounded on the closed door, followed by Rufus asking impatiently, "Jiya? What's taking so long? The first DVD is ready to go and the popcorn's getting cold. What the hell are you girls doing in there? I've been sitting out here for half the night already, so hurry up..." She and Jiya traded knowing glances at the underlying petulance in Rufus' voice.

Tilting her head towards the door, the younger woman grinned mischievously and said, "I love the guy to pieces, but sometimes, that man has the patience of a cranky toddler. Well, I better get out there. You coming?" When Lucy bit her lower lip absently and shook her head, Jiya nodded in sympathy before politely shutting the door behind her.

Curling up on her cot, Lucy's mind raced from one mental image to the next of everything Jiya had just shared with her...

 _After being knocked unconscious by the blast, a severely-injured Wyatt had been rushed to a top-secret military hospital where he endured a lengthy operation to remove as much of the shrapnel that shredded his back as the doctors could manage, while the others were hastily relocated to a government safe house..._

 _Being transported in the dead of night a week later to the long-abandoned bunker by a grim-faced Agent Christopher, who brusquely informed the four of them that for their own safety, each had been declared missing and presumed dead in the explosion that leveled Mason Industries, killing 22 people..._

 _The monotonous, exhausting days spent learning to cope with their new reality-which usually included three of them working furiously around the clock to repair the damaged lifeboat while a sullen Wyatt paced the bunker like a caged tiger, desperate to find Lucy..._

 _The day a livid Wyatt discovered the team had been locked in the bunker since they got there, and grabbing a power saw Rufus had been using, actually tried to cut through a steel door, and when Agent Christopher arrived minutes later, defiantly dared her to "court martial him" because he was leaving..._

 _Wyatt never giving up hope Lucy was still alive, vehemently informing a surprisingly sympathetic Agent Christopher just a short while later, "I'm not grieving because Lucy is not dead. Lucy's alive, and as soon as I get out of this damn pit, I'm gonna find her"..._

 _When at last the lifeboat was repaired enough to safely follow the mothership to 1918 France, and Agent Christopher insisted she accompany the guys, Wyatt telling his superior, "No one's going in that third seat except for Lucy–we're bringing her home" and when the agent immediately protested, a calmly resolute Wyatt declared in no uncertain terms, "Agent Christopher, we are bringing Lucy home"..._

And he and Rufus did bring Lucy home...because Wyatt Logan was a man of his word and had _never_ once given up on her...

 _End Flashback_

Blinking back tears-her heart swelling with unconditional love for this brave, wonderful, noble man-an emotional Lucy leaned toward Wyatt's back and delicately pressed a tender kiss on the still-healing scars, each blemish a badge of honor in her eyes. Stirring under her gentle touch, Wyatt blinked open his eyes and rumbled drowsily, "Lucy, sweetheart, what are you doing?"

 _"...I didn't wanna tell you, I didn't wanna tell you..."_

When she didn't ( _couldn't_ ) respond, he rolled over and opening his arms, tucked Lucy against his broad chest and kissed the top of her head. "Is everything okay? You have a bad dream?" Wyatt murmured, patiently waiting when she merely sighed against his neck.

Deliberately biting back the three little words she ached to tell him (a little unsure if Wyatt was ready to hear them), Lucy reached up with a trembling hand and pulled his firm lips to hers. Time seemed to stand still until several leisurely, passionate kisses later, she pushed Wyatt on his back, intent in this moment only on pleasing the man she loved. Draping herself over his lean, powerful body, without words, Lucy instead expressed everything she felt for him with her lips and hands.

It would be full daylight soon. This beautiful, memorable night–their first as lovers-was swiftly coming to an end, and she wanted them both to enjoy every precious second left before they had to leave this magical place and time. She slowly, sweetly kissed and caressed Wyatt again and again, reveling in his gratifying response...his body tightening with hunger, the way he groaned Lucy's name against her lips. Just before she gave herself over to the exquisite desire that promised to consume them both, Lucy's heart whispered, " _I love you, Wyatt Logan,"_ and then she fell over the edge, taking her lover with her...

 _A/N #2: Hmm...I guess you might call this chapter a "prequel" to Lucy and Wyatt's morning after? I promise the next chapter will open with the canon morning after :) As for the flashback with Jiya, although there was no indication onscreen whatsoever that Lucy was aware of what Wyatt and the others went through while she was held captive by her mother during those six weeks, I indulged myself with a bit of AU wish fulfillment here. Hope you like it! As always, my sincere thanks to all of you still following this story for your awesome reviews, favorites and follows :))_


End file.
